


Briefly

by Eleint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crafts, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleint/pseuds/Eleint
Summary: A microfiction compilation
Kudos: 1





	1. R.I.P.

He is doomed for he has committed the greatest sin:

Taken the Tailor's shears and used it for cardboard


	2. Advice

• Foresight is only as useful as the sequence of events leading up to it.

• The path is there for a reason. If you must leave it, stick close and don't forget.

• No secret is hidden forever, unless those who know it are lost.

• Find yourself.


	3. Crow

Resentment grows

as the crow flys—

an arrow

to the sea


	4. Crafting

We're crafters.

Retribution needn't come quickly,

it just needs to come.


	5. MotN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MotN* 
> 
> *Music of the Night

The night is young and full of terrors.

Good thing one of them is me.


End file.
